


Sympathique

by lazy_lemon



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*CSI:NY에 검시관 피노가 젠킬 닥의 제대 후 모습이라는 마이웨이 au. 트럼블리랑 닥ㅋㅋㅋㅋ</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
  
사실, 이 시간에 이 자리에 있어야 할 이유는 없었다. 연락이 왔을 때는 근무 시간까지는 아직 다섯 시간 가량 남아있었고, 그랬기에 망설이지 않았다면 거짓이다. 초과 근무 끝에 간신히 부검실을 탈출해 점심에 가까운 늦은 아침을 먹고 플랫으로 돌아가던 길이었다. 어쩐지 기분이 나쁘지 않아 걸어가는 중이었고 현재 위치에서 불과 두 블럭 떨어진 곳에서 일어난 일이 아니라면 그대로 집으로 돌아갔을지도 모를 일이다. 부검실의 상황을 잘 알기에 현장으로 발을 돌린 것이 과연 잘 한 일인지, 마티는 여전히 확신할 수 없었다.  
희생자는 스물 셋의 여성. 언제나 그렇듯 뒷골목에서 일어난 살인사건은 처참하다. 얼굴은 알아볼 수 없게 뭉개져 온통 피범벅이었고 그 아래 몸 역시 그다지 성하지는 않다. 오전조는 언제나 일손이 달렸다. 초기 진단이 끝나고 부검실까지 옮겨올 시체를 기다릴 여유는 없었다. 지금 이 순간에도 쉴 새 없이 들어오는 무전들에 귀가 얼얼하다. 장갑을 끼고 묵묵히 그녀의 몸을 뒤집었다. 진득하게, 피가 흘러서. 구두 밑창을 적셨다. 그 순간이었다.

“닥터 피노?”

어딘지 앳된, 익숙한 목소리가 귓가에 울렸다. 마티는 잠시 등을 굳혔지만 아무렇지도 않게 몸을 일으켰다. 총상. 22구경. 기계적으로 나오는 말을 수사관 한 명이 메모한다. 바디백에 들어가는 시체를 잠시 바라보다가 걸음을 옮겼다. 구두 밑창이 끈적거린다. 익숙하지만, 그럼에도 익숙할 수 없는 감각에 깊게 숨을 들이쉬었다. 비릿하지만 축축한 공기는 여전히 낯설었다.

 

 

2.

“닥터 피노라니. 그건 뭐에요?”

느닷없이 커피가 들이밀어졌다. 어지간해서는 놀랄 일 없는 삶을 살았다고 생각했는데 그도 아니었는지 들고 있던 메스를 떨어트렸다.

“부검실엔 음식물 반입 금지야.”  
“험비에 참스 같은 소리 하시네.”

이죽이며 뜨겁지도 않은지 커피를 훌쩍 마셔버린다. 마티는 흘깃 시선 끝으로 그 모습을 따라가다 다시 메스를 잡았다. 사실, 부검에 메스처럼 우아한 기구는 그다지 필요하지 않다. 내과 수술보다는 외과 수술에 가까운 모양으로 갈비뼈를 들어내어 그 안의 내용물을 쏟아내고, 두개골을 절단해 뇌 안의 총알을 꺼낸다. 그런 일련의 활동들은 언제나 기계적으로 이루어졌다.

“이름은 어떻게 된거에요? 정말 못 알아 볼 뻔 했어.”

화상을 입은 몸은 다루기가 조금 번거롭다. 총상이라면 지겨울 만큼 봐왔지만 화상은. 마티는 느릿하게 남자의 팔을 들어올렸다. 녹아내린 피부가 끈적거린다. 아침의 구두 만큼이나 익숙해지기 힘든 감각.

“뭐 증인 보호 프로그램, 그런거라도 하는거야? 닥, 시발, 말 좀 해봐요.”

닥. 수도 없이 불렸던 그 호칭이, 이제 와서는 바뀔 것도 없는 말이건만 그 이름을 부르는 이에 따라 그렇게까지 섬득하게 다가올 수 있다는 것을 뒤늦게야 깨달았다. 마티는 느릿하게 돌아섰다.

“시끄러워, 와퍼 주니어.”

마티 피노. 아니, 로버트 브라이언이 장갑을 벗었다. 

“그거 알아요? 이라크에서 닥은 나한테 한번도 와퍼 주니어라고 부른 적 없어.”

와퍼 주니어. 아니, 트럼블리가 웃으며 반 쯤 남은 커피를 건넸다.

 

 

3.

눈 안쪽이 뻑뻑했다. 피곤이 가끔 벅차게 밀고 올라오는 때면 이따금씩 주체할 수 없을 정도로 눈이 건조해지곤 했다. 그리고 그것은 곧이어 물기 한 점 없는 시퍼런 하늘과 버석이는 모래를 떠올리게 하는 것이다. 브라이언은 말없이 커피를 비웠다.

“뉴욕은, 생각보다 조용하네요.”

여기서는 원 없이 총을 쏠 줄 알았지. 기어코 퇴근시간까지 기다린 트럼블리가 히죽거리며 침묵의 공백을 메웠다. 여전히 앳된 목소리를 하고 있지만 얼굴은 브라이언이 기다리는 것 보다 더 어른스러워졌다. 다만, 강아지처럼 쳐진 눈꼬리가 처연하게 바라보는 시선은 변한 것이 없어서 혼란스럽다.

“처음에는 LA에 있었어요. 천사들의 도시라더니, 천국 같지는 않던데.”

접시를 거의 비우지 않은 채, 열심히도 떠들어댄다. 그는 그다지 말이 많은 편은 아니었다. 적어도 브라이언의 시선에서는 그러했다. 그것은 그가 소속된 험비에 레이가 타고 있었기 때문만은 아닐 것이다.

“뉴욕은, 거의 우연이었어요. 나 여기 온지 한참 되었는데. 이제까지 몰랐다니 신기하네요.”  
“난 야간조 소속이니까.”  
“나도 바꿀래요.”  
“안돼.”  
“어째서?”

마주치는 눈동자가 놀랄만큼 순수한 의문을 가지고 있어 숨이 막혔다.

“왜 제대했냐?”  
“그럼 닥은요?”

대답할 말이 없다. 모든 것은 돌고 돌아 결국 제자리였다. 잊었다고 여긴 것은 말 그대로 그리 여긴 것 뿐으로. 깊숙이 넣어두고 위장막을 둘러 그저 보이지 않는다고 없는 것으로 치부했을 따름이었다. 그동안 수도 없이 마셔온 커피가 유난히도 썼다.

 

 

4.

정말로, 트럼블리가 시간을 바꿀 것이라고는 생각도 하지 못했다. 하지만 무언가를 알아채는 데에는 그다지 수고가 필요하지 않았다. 적어도 이 공간에서는. 브라이언의 직장은 폐쇄적이었고 그것은 어쩔 수 없이 자잘한 소문들을 물결처럼 밀어내었다.

“병원으로 가.”  
“싫어요.”  
“그러다 죽는다, 너.”  
“그럼 무서워할 것 같아요?”

여전히, 똑바로 마주하는 시선에는 할 말을 잃고는 한다. 오늘따라 일도 없다. 한가한 부검대 위에 앉아 다리를 까닥인다. 그 바짓가랑이가 젖어 무겁게 흔들리는 것에 순간 이를 악물었다. 여느 때처럼 되도 않는 이야기를 지껄이는 입가가 꺼칠하다. 시차 적응이 제대로 되고 있지 않다는 뜻이다.  
야간 근무는, 생각만큼 녹록치 않다. 어쨌건 인간이라는 동물은 햇빛을 보고, 낮 시간에 활동하며 해가 지면 잠자리에 들도록 세팅된 것이다. 불면증에 시달릴 때 조차 야간근무가 달가웠던 적은 없었다. 전장에서의 끊임없는 수면박탈 경험도 생체리듬을 돌리는데 그다지 도움이 되지 못했다. 그럼에도, 굳이 야간조를 택한 것은 스스로도 인정하고 싶지 않은 그 무엇 때문에.

“악몽을 꿔요.”  
“뭐?”  
“악몽이요. 무서운 꿈을 꾼다고요.”  
“그런건 정신과 의사한테나 말해.”  
“당신도 의사잖아요.”

Doc. 하고. 느릿하지만 정확한 발음에 서류를 넘기던 손이 멈추었다. 침묵을 허가로 여기기로 한 듯 트럼블리가 말을 이었다.

“그냥, 아무것도 없는데 나 혼자 있는거에요. 환한건지 어두운건지. 물속인지 병신같은 사막인지 아무것도 모르겠는데 그게 불안해요. 차라리 뭐가 다가오면 쏴버리기라도 하겠는데.......”  
“...꿈 속에서도 총은 챙겨가냐?”  
“닥. 잊었어요? 난 리컨마린이라고요.”  
“페이퍼마린이지.”  
“그러면 좋아요?”  
“...뭐가?”  
“아니에요.”

훌쩍, 바닥으로 내려오는 몸놀림이 가벼운데도 여전히 젖은 바짓단이 신경쓰였다.

“지혈대...”  
“네?”  
“아니야.”  
“이거, 내 피 아니에요.”

이번에는 웃음이 없었다. 말없이 돌아서는 등을 바라보다, 브라이언은 느릿하게 입꼬리를 끌어올렸다.

 

 

 

 

con't


	2. Chapter 2

  
5.

"개를 키워요."

언제나처럼 시작된 뜬금없는 대화에 브라이언은 잠시 미간을 찌푸렸다. 트럼블리는 늘 그래왔듯, 이제는 자연스럽게 부검대에 기대어 앉아 제 이야기를 늘어놓는다. 

"...잘 됐네."

트럼블리가 잠시 브라이언을 바라보았다. 가늘게 뜬 눈이 무엇을 바라보는지는 여전히 알 수 없다. 이라크에서도. 그는 그랬다. 아프다고 호소하지도, 힘들다고 투덜대지도 않았다. 그가 가진 불만은 언제나 현실과 동떨어진 것들 뿐이었다. 

"난 개가 싫어요. 아니, 무서워."

그래서, 브라이언은 트럼블리가 무슨 이야기를 하려는 것인지 알지 못했다. 개를 무서워하는 주인. 개라는 동물이 얼마나 충직한지, 그리고 그런 만큼 얼마나 영악한지 브라이언은 잘 알고 있었다. 야생성을 죽이고 인간에게 고스란히 복종하는 듯 하지만 그것은 어디까지나 자신이 인간에게 속해있다는 확신이 있을 때 뿐이다. 모든 동물에게 그러하듯 두려움이란 순식간에 모든 것을 엎어버릴 수 있는 그런 것이어서. 앞에서는 숨 죽이고 꼬리를 흔들며 애교를 떨지만 뒤 돌아서는 순간 순식간에 목덜미를 물어 뜯을 수도 있는 그런 것이다. 

"난 고양이가 좋아요. 그래서 고양이를 키웠어요. 처음에는요. 그런데, 어땠는줄 알아요? 시발. 고양이가 얼마나 조용하던지. 기척도 없이 다가와 옆에 기댈 때 마다 쏴버리고 싶었다고요. 알아요? 너무 좋아서 옆에 둔 건데 그게 날 미치게 해."

어느 새 다가온 그림자가 지나치게 가깝다고 생각했다. 속을 알 수 없는 눈동자가 코 앞에까지 다가와 있었다. 물어뜯긴다, 고. 문득 든 생각이 온 신경을 일깨웠다. 

“지금도.......”

가까스로 입 밖에 낸 목소리는 형편없이 쉬어있었다.

“지금도 개가 무서워?”  
“키우는 녀석은 빼고요.”

슬쩍 어깨를 으쓱이고는 물러선다. 바로 앞에까지 떨어졌던 그림자는 사라졌지만 여전히 숨을 쉴 수가 없었다. 경계하는 것을 내비치는 것 조차 자유롭지 못해서, 브라이언은 그 언젠가의 밤을 떠올렸다. 누구 하나 죽어나가는 것이 전혀 이상하지 않았던 수많은 밤들. 누군가의 목숨을 살리기 위해 누구보다도 바쁘게 뛰었지만 결국 그 손에 들린 것은 목숨을 빼앗기 위해 만들어진 도구여서. 하릴없이 효율적으로 스러져나가는 몸뚱이들에 제 안의 무언가가 무너져 내리던 밤들. 살아남았다는 사실에 그 자체로 또 하나의 무게가 되어 심장 안쪽을 짓눌렀다.

“...하지만 날 물면, 그러면 어떻게 할지는 잘 모르겠어요.”

트럼블리가 작게 속삭였다. 한걸음 더, 안정 범위 밖까지 물러선 후에야 길게 숨을 내 쉴 수 있었다. 웃지 않으면 원체 표정이 흐린 녀석이다. 브라이언은 느릿하게 눈을 깜박였다. 희뿌연 할로겐 등이 유난히 눈을 피곤하게 했다. 다시, 원점으로 돌아간 대화가 시작되었다. 부검대 아래로 천천히 흔들리기 시작하는 다리를 바라보며 하품을 삼켰다.


End file.
